Lucky Boy
by Be.M.HP
Summary: Como a sorte de uma pessoa pode mudar do dia para a noite, em um dia está infeliz, e no outro a felicidade toma conta de você, mas tudo parece ligado para que o amor dê certo, sorte? Não! Destino!
1. Chapter 1 : The new unknown

Esta história não me pertence e sim a J.K Rowling.

Essa é uma história yaoi (homemxhomem) por isso se não goste ou tem algo contra não leia.

**Lucky Boy**

_Be._

**Cap 1 : **The new unknown

Sempre dizem que uma coisa boa ao acaso é sorte, agora quando uma coisa muito boa acontece ao acaso, chamam de destino. Qual a diferença entre os dois?

Harry morava com seus tios muggles até Sirius Black seu padrinho ser considerado inocente do crime de ajudar o Lord das Trevas a encontrar Lilly e James Potter. O homem logo conseguiu a guarda de seu afilhado se dada as condições em que o menino fora encontrado, conseguiu uma alta quantia em indenização pela divida com o ministério da magia conseguindo um bom lugar para morar com seu afilhado.

Sirius sempre dizia que Harry era um garoto bonito com as melhores qualidades fisicas de seus pais, os lindos e penetrantes olhos verdes herdados de sua mãe com sua face angelical e baixa estatura, do seu pai herdou seus cabelos bagunçados, virados para todos os lados, mas que emolduravam perfeitamente seu rosto deixando-o com um ar de criança de sete anos.

Harry agora com onze anos passa a morar com Sirius será que finalmente terá uma agradável vida com seu padrinho?

____________________x___________________

- Bem, não seria esse o lugar onde moraremos não é, Senhor Black? – dizia Harry.

- É sim! Por que, não gostou? – Sirius dizia com um tom de satisfação na voz.

- Bem não é isso, é só que é um pouco grande de mais, certo? – Dizia Harry apontando o dedo à enorme mansão bem a sua frente.

O lugar era realmente enorme com pelo menos doze quartos, a cozinha do tamanho de um deposito de caminhões e lugares que Harry nem sabia pra que serviam.

- Morei embaixo de uma escada a minha vida toda... – continuou Harry – É meio exagerado não acha? Digo repentino de mais, não acha?

- Na verdade, não. – disse o homem esfregando o cavanhaque um pouco comprido de mais – Tudo do bom e do melhor para você meu pequeno Harry, por tudo o que passou.

- Olha senhor Black, o senhor venceu o julgamento e coisa e tal, ganhou uma fortuna consideravelmente grande, então não acho apropriado esbanjar isso, ainda mais comigo. Já tenho onze anos, não preciso de tudo isso. – Disse Harry olhando para baixo e mexendo na blusa branca que usava.

- Harry, sou sua família agora, me chame de Sirius, certo? – Disse colocando sua mão esquerda no ombro do garoto – Vamos entrar, se olhar o quarto que eu mandei os elfos prepararem pra você irá logo mudar de opinião.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e ia caminhando de mãos dadas com o seu padrinho até a mansa,o acompanhado de dois elfos domésticos. Após passarem pelo lindo jardim de todos os tipos de flores que imaginarem chegaram ao hall de entrada onde havia pilares baseados na arquitetura grega vasos com as mais belas flores e molduras de quadros vazios, subiram uma escadaria viraram a direita subiram até um corredor e chegaram na porta dupla na cor branca que havia ali.

Quando abriram viram um quarto amplo com uma cama king size e lençóis vermelhos com almofada douradas, uma janela com sacada e ao lado outra moldura vazia, um guarda roupas preso as paredes e uma porta entreaberta na qual mostrava um banheiro, as paredes em um vermelho meio escuro e detalhes dourados, uma mesa com tintas para pena e pergaminhos novos e ao lado da cama uma escrivaninha com uma carta em cima.

- Então o que acha? – Disse Sirius em um tom de animação – Perfeito não é? Creio que atende as suas necessidades e gostos, certo?

O garoto deu alguns passos passando pela enorme porta branca olhando em volta do quarto boquiaberto. Era incrível um pouco espaçoso de mais para uma criança de onze anos, mas ainda sim era o quarto dos sonhos.

- Ele é perfeito Senhor Bla... digo padrinho, enfim é grande e maravilhoso... – antes que pudesse terminar a sua fala foi interrompido.

- Que bom que gostou Harry sou ou não um ótimo padrinho? – Sirius andou mais alguns passos até a escrivaninha ao lado da cama pegou a carta e entregou-a nas mãos de Harry, que segurou sem olhar interessadamente.

-Por que vermelho e dourado? – Olhou para a carta se interessando aos poucos abriu-a e leu para si mesmo – Hogwarts? É uma escola mágica?

O garoto desviou os olhos do envelope em sua mão e fixou o olhar interessadamente em Sirius, que logo apressou-se em responder

- Hogwarts é onde eu, moony e seus pais estudaram é considerada a melhor escola do mundo mágico tenho certeza que vai adorar, mas sabe, dizem que mudou para pior, devem ser boatos Dumbledore é um homem bondoso e justo, sabe como administrar o lugar.

- Bem, parece realmente um bom lugar padrinho, sem dúvidas, se você diz, espero que sejam mesmo só boatos.

Sirius reparou no belo garoto a sua frente, então disse com um tom de desânimo e sarcasmo:

Deu um sorriso ao garoto continuando:

- Não gostou das cores? Pode mudá-las se quiser qualquer cor menos o verde, certo?

- Prefiro branco, mas também adoro o verde, por que odeia o verde?

- Já vai entender – o homem foi se afastando do garoto abrindo levemente a porta em quanto dizia com um sorriso indecifrável – Você é um garotinho muito bonito sabia?

Harry corou levemente correu ao banheiro e olhou-se no espelho:

- Eu sou é ridículo! – não viu nada de mais então deitou na enorme cama e dormiu até a hora do jantar.

__________________________x_______________________

Harry abriu os olhos piscando vagarosamente e vendo um dos elfos que trabalhavam na mansão encarando-o com um olhar misturado com tristeza e respeito. O garoto levantou recolocou os óculos pensando _sobre como havia dormido de mais _olhou para o elfo que se encontrava ao seu lado e perguntou:

- Olá! Tem um nome? – deu um de seus doces e encantadores sorrisos arrancando outro sorriso da estranha criatura.

- É... É... Do... Do..Dobby senhor. – disse fazendo uma demorada reverência.

O garoto sorriu mais amplamente abaixou-se apenas um pouco pela sua baixa estatura e logo alcançou quase a mesma medida do elfo:

- Pra que essa reverência?

- É porquê eu respeito o senhor, mestre.

- Sem essa de mestre também, você é meu amigo agora. – Se levantou e disse enquanto saía do quarto – Creio que veio avisar que o jantar estava pronto, certo? – com um pequeno aceno de cabeça do elfo o garoto continuou e saiu do quarto – Já estou descendo.

A sala para refeições era realmente grande com uma mesa para mais vinte pessoas. O garoto pensou sarcasticamente _"Tenho um padrinho espaçoso"_, sorriu levemente sentou-se à direita deu um sorriso ao seu padrinho e disse:

- Quando começam as aulas?

O homem com um aceno de varinha ia fazendo os pratos seus e de seu afilhado serem servidos sozinhos com os mais deliciosos pratos da mesa:

- Semana que vem, e um dia antes iremos até "A toca" para comprar o que irá precisar.

Harry concordou silenciosamente com a cabeça pegando os talheres e dizendo antes de colocar a primeira garfada na boca:

- Irei aprender a mexer com toda essa coisa de mágica, certo?

- Certo Harry, aprenderá todo o necessário sobre magia.

- Espero fazer logo novas amizades, ou a minha primeira amizade pra ser bem sincero. – o garoto fez uma leve expressão de riso e colocou o garfo com um pequeno pedaço de carne vermelha na boca – Espero ser bem aceito.

- Harry, você é um garoto doce e bonito, amolece qualquer coração com seu sorriso, obviamente fará verdadeiras amizades lá, mas escolha bem seus amigos meu pequeno.

_________________________x_______________________

Os dias se passaram rápido na mais nova mansão Black, Harry acabara de voltar das compras na "Toca" com Sirius que tagarelava algo sobre sua varinha ter sido estranha.

Harry realmente não entendia nada sobre o mundo mágico, mas descobrira que era uma celebridade nesse novo mundo, onde passava escutava cochichos sobre si e o caso Sirius Black, Sirius ficava tão imponente na frente dessas pessoas o que Harry achava divertido, seu padrinho realmente era uma pessoa especial, um pai perfeito.

Aparataram no jardim da mansão com Harry tonto da viagem, "_Nunca na vida vou me acostumar com isso" _pensava, com um feitiço de encolhimento Sirius havia guardado as compras no bolso, mas uma coisa Harry queria trazer na mão, que era sua mais nova companheira, uma coruja albina no qual Harry nomeou de Snow, era tão branca quanto à neve, Harry pegou uma intimidade de imediato com a tal coruja, havia nascido uma verdadeira amizade à primeira vista.

Harry correu até seu quarto rapidamente já com as paredes pintadas de um branco marfim e soltou a coruja da gaiola que veio direto até a sua mão.

- As corujas são bem fiéis sabia? – disse Sirius que apareceu no quarto de surpresa – Fico feliz que tenha gostado, bem, partiremos daqui a duas horas para a estação de trem que leva até Hogwarts, esteja pronto já com o uniforme certo?

O garoto apenas acenou com a cabeça e sorriu agradecendo:

- Obrigado pela coruja a chamei de Snow, pois me faz me lembrar de neve.

O homem sorriu de volta passando e fechando a porta lentamente.

__________________________x__________________________

Passaram-se quase duas horas, Harry já estava completamente arrumado terminando de beber seu suco de abóbora, pegou seu carrinho com suas malas e a gaiola de sua coruja cuidadosamente passando pela porta de seu quarto se deparou com a escadaria, então Sirius veio:

- Precisa de ajuda?

- É, acho que sim padrinho.

O homem apareceu arrumado com outras duas malas nas costas subindo as escadas de mármore, segurando também uma colher, no qual Harry não pode deixar de reparar.

- Pra que essa colher padrinho?

- Já ira ver Harry, segure nela e nas malas. – depois de checar que estava tudo certo Sirius interveio – Pronto?

- Para qu... Waaaaah!

E em questões de segundos estavam dentro de uma enorme estação de metrô...

____________________x______________________

Preview : - Me chamo Lina, Lina Puccini, o melhor tipo de amizade que poderá ter aqui garotinho! – disse a garota com um leve sorriso macabro e uma expressão maliciosa no rosto.

___________x__________

- Isso não é uma escola, é um ninho de cobras... – Disse Harry chegando alguns passos para trás.

___________x___________

- Uma carta do tio Lupin, a única coisa boa que me aconteceu hoje - o garoto abriu-a rapidamente deixando um belo sorriso escapar de seu rosto enquanto lia cada linha da carta.


	2. Cap 2 : Stupid peoples, stupid family

Lucky boy

Por Be.

Cap 2 : Stupid peoples, stupid family

Já com o uniforme no corpo, o jovem garotinho de olhos verdes caminhava vagarosamente com seus cabelos tampando sua cicatriz e um leve tom de vermelho em suas bochechas, Harry não era acostumado a ficar sozinho sem supervisão de seus tios em um lugar com muitas pessoas.

Ao entrar na enorme condução vermelha, viu várias crianças e adolescentes agitados tentando achar o melhor lugar para se acomodarem, perto de seus amigos e conhecidos, a insegurança de Harry havia sido notada de longe por uma garotas de longos cabelos negros, lisos e alinhados perfeitamente, um olhar superior no rosto com uma expressão de frieza cercada por duas garotas que pareciam admira-la.

Harry andou lentamente pelo longo e barulhento corredor observando olhares nada discretos que eram dirigidos a ele ouvindo sussurros de como ele era bonito deixando seu rosto mirar o chão e seu rosto enrubescer de vergonha.

Caminhou até uma cabine vazia com um meio olhar de alívio no rosto, tirou a capa e colocou uma pequena maleta marrom com um chapéu preso ao lado nos containers que havia em cima dos bancos. Acomodou-se em baixo de sua mala e admirou as pessoas acenando para seus filhos e parentes entre elas Sirius, provavelmente procurando por ele.

Harry tinha o olhar vidrado, mas sua bela face bem construída transparecia visivelmente insegurança, o estardalhaço de pessoas conversando havia passado e a condução dava a partida. Harry via as árvores passando pela janela, admirado e pensando no que encontraria nessa escola de magia, foi então que ouviu a voz meiga e penetrante de uma garota, olhou rapidamente para o lado e viu uma das garotas mais belas que já tinha visto em toda a sua vida:

- Olá gatinho, perdido?

Harry ficou alguns segundos sem responder e quando ia dar a palavra a garota entrou na cabine fazendo um sinal com as mãos na qual duas garotas que estavam atrás dela pararam:

- Me chamo Lina, Lina Puccini, o melhor tipo de amizade que poderá ter aqui garotinho! – disse a menina com um leve sorriso macabro e uma expressão maliciosa no rosto.

Harry meio que automático acenou com a cabeça.

- O que foi? Não sabe falar?

- M... Me, chamo Harry! Harry Potter, é um prazer conhecê-la senhorita! – Disse Harry levantando-se rapidamente juntando suas mãos para baixo e curvando se.

Lina olhou para o garoto com um imenso sorriso no rosto:

- Uh, parece que tirei a sorte grande, o famoso Harry Potter – a menina levantou-se passando a mão pela testa de Harry levantando uma mecha de seu cabelo revelando a cicatriz – Você é bem bonito sabia?

Harry corou em resposta ás palavras da bela menina a sua frente:

- Obrigado, eu acho... – Harry desviou o olhar por um segundo com seu rosto em um forte tom de vermelho, era simplesmente a beleza na forma de um ser humano, uma imagem realmente adorável de ser apreciada.

- Sente-se aqui do meu lado pequeno Harry, a partir de agora você é o meu príncipe! Pelo que observo está em seu primeiro ano, bom vou fazer o meu segundo, dependendo da casa que cair não nos veremos muito, mas se alguém se aproximar de você, darei o meu jeitinho especial de acabar com tal.

Harry sentou-se com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto, aquilo era terrível, agora virara o 'escravo' de uma garota que acabara de conhecer.

- Eu não creio que isso seja possível, moça, quero dizer, mal nos conhecemos.

- Meu pai é praticamente dono de tudo, trabalha em um dos cargos mais importantes do ministério, posso conseguir tudo o que quero, e eu quero você, meu gatinho envergonhado – a garota adotou novamente o sorriso macabro observando enfim o rosto de admiração das duas garotas que a aguardavam fora da cabine – Vocês duas, busquem alguns doces e chocolates para mim e para seu mais novo príncipe, o Harryzinho aqui.

As meninas prontamente sumiram no corredor comentando animada e escandalosamente sobre quem haviam acabado de encontrar, comentários que foram ouvidos por todo trem com cochichos que nem pareciam cochichos, o trem inteiro entrou em um enorme alvoroço, logo várias pessoas amontoaram na cabine onde se encontravam Harry e Lina, a garota parecia pouco se importar com o que acontecia e Harry ficou apavorado, todos comentavam sobre o-menino-que-sobreviveu como ele era belo e encantador atraindo os olhares cobiçosos de praticamente todas as pessoas que tinham o privilégio de admira-lo.

- O que está acontecendo Lina? – perguntou o garoto encostando-se na janela.

- Nada com o que se preocupar gatinho, eles sabem quem sou eu, não terão coragem de entrar.

Então o barulho se dispersou um pouco e os alunos abriram formalmente um caminho para um garoto de olhos castanhos e cabelos negros (mais comportados que os de Harry) passar:

- Ora, ora, os boatos são verdade então? O Sr Potter está aqui mesmo.

- Olá Blaise – disse a garota em um tom de desdém – achei esse gatinho perdido, e pelo visto está de olho nele, bem você ou aquele seu patrão o tal do Malfoy?

O garoto manteve sua pose ignorando o comentário da menina chegando mais perto de Harry que estava encostado na janela, apoiou com uma das mãos do lado direito do garoto e com a outra levantou o rosto assustado do garoto:

- Ele é simplesmente perfeito!

Harry corou ainda mais (se é possível) com as palavras do garoto maior a sua frente, quando ouviram uma voz baixa em um tom perigoso:

- Fica longe dele seu maldito – disse Lina com um olhar de ódio – ele é meu!

A garota puxou pela blusa empurrando Blaise para fora da cabine com as palavras:

- Se você ou o idiota do Malfoy chegarem perto dele, eu acabo com você dois entendido?

Harry sentou ao canto das poltronas, aquilo parecia um pesadelo, mergulhou em seus pensamentos tentando dificilmente ignorar o tumultuo que encontrava lá fora.

------------x------------

--------------------------x--------------------------------

A viagem demorou uma eternidade, mas para alívio de Harry finalmente haviam chegado, na descida do trem para seu separou-se de Lina pois alunos do primeiro ano chegavam a escola de canoa, encontrou com um homem realmente grande, de barba longa e olhos negros, Harry recuou de começo com medo do homem, mas logo ele vinha se aproximando, cada vez mais com um olhar curioso no rosto :

- Harry? Não posso acreditar, é você mesmo? Puxa quanto tempo! Como você está bonito!

O garoto ficou estático, de onde o estranho homem o conhecia?

- Eu conheço o senhor?

- Bom... Não! Mas eu conheço você muito bem, eu que te levei para casa de seus tios depois da 'caída' de você-sabe-quem, não se lembra, pois era apenas um bebezinho, tão pequenininho! – o homem logo se apressou em dizer – Meu nome é Hagrid, sou o caçador daqui!

Harry, então tornou a olhar para baixo reparando nos alunos que cochichavam atrás dele e reparou no garoto de antes, Blaise se não se enganava conversando com um garoto de cabelos loiros e lindos olhos azuis acinzentados que olhavam fixamente pra ele.

- Então, ele é a causa do alvoroço no trem? – perguntou Draco a Blaise.

- Sim, é belo e encantador não?

Draco soltou um sorriso maldoso, estava fascinado por tamanha beleza, queria aquele garotinho para si, e tudo que um Malfoy quer, um Malfoy consegue.

Hagrid logo se apresou em dizer aos alunos que lá se encontravam para tomar as jangadas que estavam pousadas na beira do rio, houve uma verdadeira briga entre alguns alunos e alunas para saberem quem iria na mesma jangada que Harry tomara, o garoto por si, aguardava sozinho em uma delas, vendo algumas partir e corando a cada olhar que os alunos o mandavam.

Draco por si cançou-se da palhaçada que estava acontecendo e disse imponentemente:

- Eu e Blaise vamos com o menino prodígio - na voz fria e seca do garoto todos se calaram, pois sabiam da sua imponência, pois pertencia a uma das famílias mais nobres do mundo bruxo, a família Malfoy.

Draco e Blaise caminhavam em direção ao garoto, os dois com sorrisos e expressões semelhantes no rosto, cada um sentou-se de um lado do garoto, deixando-o um tanto constrangido.

A Jangada enfim começara a se mover, então Blaise disse em um tom perigoso:

- Se não é o gatinho da garota Puccini! Está sem as asinhas dela para te proteger não é?

Harry corou intensamente e fechou os olhos em pura insegurança e vergonha.

Draco estendeu-lhe a mão gentilmente, mas sem mudar a expressão do rosto:

- Gatinho não é? Prazer em conhecê-lo, sou Draco, Draco Malfoy, e o seu é Potter não é?

Harry por medo acenou a cabeça positivamente, e dizendo bem baixinho, como em um susurro:

- N...não, f...façam nada comigo, por favor!?

Harry era adorável, fofo, meigo, gentil, uma jóia rara, a presa perfeita naquele verdadeiro ninho de serpentes.

Logo a canoa parou então Draco segurou no pulso de Harry levantando-o, e guiando junto com Blaise até a entrada do castelo. Com um aceno fez Goyle carregar todas as suas malas e as de Harry até onde os alunos se encontram perto da escadaria, em uma mão Harry estava sendo agarrado pelo menino loiro, na outra segurava sua coruja que parecia em um sono feliz e profundo, longe de preocupações, o que Harry não daria pra estar no lugar de seu mascote.

- Isso não é uma escola, é um ninho de cobras... – Disse Harry chegando alguns passos para trás.

- Puxa, que repentino gatinho, você me acha tão perigoso como uma cobra? – Disse Draco dando um sorriso malicioso.

Harry ficou estático encarando o chão. Até que levantou seu rosto, para avistar uma mulher que chegava, tinha uma cara de pessoa amarga, os cabelos presos em um apertado coque, e feições de uma pessoa de idade:

- Eu sou a professora Mc Gonaggall, formem uma fila que eu os guiarei até o salão comunal.

Em segundos a tal fila havia sido formada, e caminhavam por um enorme salão que não havia teto, era transparente, dava para ver a lua e as estrelas, Harry ficou boquiaberto com tamanha beleza, Draco e Blaise deram um sorriso cúmplice ao ver o moreno logo atrás do loiro soltando um inocente e doce sorriso, porém uma pessoa não estava contente com tudo isso, Lina Puccini olhava atentamente seu gatinho da mesa Ravenclaw, com um olhar perigoso odiando o jeito com que Malfoy e Zabini olhavam para Harry.

O primeiro nome a ser chamado foi o de Draco, caminhou até um banco no qual foi colocado um chapéu, que em meio segundo já gritava "Slytherin". E umas por uma foram às crianças que ali se encontravam, indo para as suas respectivas 'casas', era assim que a professora Mc Gonaggall havia explicado que se chamavam esses nomes.

Inevitavelmente uma hora o nome de Harry haveria de ser chamado, o que não tardou a acontecer, o garoto mostrando sua super visível insegurança sentou-se na banqueta, havia entendido parcialmente o que esse negócio de 'casas' significava, como a professore disse, uma família na escola, só não havia entendido como era feito a escolha, não queria ser parte da família do menino Malfoy, e nem da maluca que encontrara no trem.

Depois de alguns minutos de tensão, ao só por parte de Harry, mas do salão todo, todos os alunos estavam ansiosos para saber em qual casa o menino Potter iria ficar, desejando timidamente que fossem nas suas.

E finalmente o silêncio foi rompido:

- Slytherin!

"_Não,não, não, não poderia ser verdade aquilo, devia ser algum engano"_ pensava Harry apavorado com a idéia de ter que ficar o próximo ano inteiro convivendo os dois pervertidos de plantão na cola dele, aquilo dava náuseas no pequeno Harry:

- Professora, não teria como mudar não? Digo, pelo que vejo essa 'casa' está muita cheia, eu poderia ir para aquela lá de amarelo onde tem menos gente – disse em voz baixa para que só a professora Mc Gonaggall entendesse.

A mulher parecia ser muito atenta as regras, então disse rispidamente:

- Não será possível senhor Potter, se o chapéu seletor escolheu, então, não à mais volta, meu querido, sugira que vá para sua mesa.

O menino sem opção alguma, acenou com a cabeça, levantando-se e caminhando até a mesa aos gritos e aplausos de toda a mesa:

- Meu gatinho, sente-se do meu lado, tinha certeza que iria para a 'casa' certa!

Atendendo ao comando do garoto maior, Harry sentou-se, e após ouvirem o discurso do diretor, se deliciaram com o enorme banquete que lhes era oferecido, Harry comeu pouco pela sua falta de apetite, e pediu que uma menina que aparentava uns treze anos, o guiasse até o salão comunal, a menina o obedeceu prontamente, deixando passar a sua ansiedade pelo fato de estar ao lado do menino que sobreviveu. Quando chegaram às masmorras e Harry tinha esperança de ficar sozinho, eis então que ouviu uma voz fria e penetrante que podia reconhecer como a pior do mundo:

- Não deveria ter me deixado lá sozinho gatinho – Draco encarava o garoto virado para ele com o mesmo olhar frio de sempre, então olhou para a garota aflita ao lado do SEU gatinho – Você! Cai fora inútil!

A menina assustada e sabendo da imponência do garoto, obedeceu prontamente:

- Qual a senha senhor Malfoy? – disse Harry tirando coragem para falar sabe-se lá de onde.

- O que eu ganho se lhe disser? – Draco aproximava-se perigosamente fazendo Harry recuar alguns passos.

- E...eu tenho alguns galeões na minha mala, que tal se...

- Não! – o garoto foi interrompido pela imponente voz do Malfoy – galeões eu tenho aos montes, eu prefiro algo mais, digamos, doce!

- Havia muitos doces na mesa da sala comunal – disse Harry com um fio de esperança de que o menino Malfoy sumisse dali.

Mas o garoto apenas se aproximava mais e mais do menino menor fazendo o encostar na parede colocando um braço de cada lado do menino. Aproximou-se do menino deixando seus rostos apenas alguns centímetros de se tocarem. Malfoy ansiava mais do que qualquer um para sentir o sabor daqueles lábios que pareciam chamá-lo, aproximou-se ainda mais roçando seus lábios nos de Harry, como era doce o sabor daquele toque, não chegou a ser um beijo, Draco adorava aquele joguinho.

Draco poderia ter Harry se quisesse, mas queria fazer isso da forma limpa, queria conquistá-lo se não funciona se, bom partiria para táticas de jogo um pouco mais pesadas.

Separou o leve toque de seus lábios e disse baixinho ao ouvido do garoto:

- _**Ad utilitatem, **_essa e _a senha, gatinho!_

Draco o deixou lá, com o sorriso oportunista de sempre, Harry logo, logo como a maioria das garotas e alguns garotos até, estaria loucamente apaixonado por ele.

---------------------x-------------------

- ----------------------------------------x--------------------------------------------

A noite de Harry, não fora das melhores, tinha certeza de que pegara a pior casa de toda a escola, dividira o quarto com dois meninos que não pararam de olhá-lo um segundo se quer, e quando finalmente deu o horário para o café da manhã, Harry trocou-se com o uniforme e correu até o salão comunal. Lina e suas fiéis escudeiras o esperavam na mesa Slytherin sem medo dos olhares maldosos de todos os alunos da casa. Ela o observara sentar-se ao seu lado e quando iria dizer algo, várias corujas voaram por todo o salão, e uma carta caiu nas mãos de Harry:

- Uma carta do tio Lupin, a única coisa boa que me aconteceu hoje - o garoto abriu-a rapidamente deixando um belo sorriso escapar de seu rosto enquanto lia cada linha da carta.

Como Harry gostava de seu novo tio, ele era bom e compreensivo, era simplesmente a melhor pessoa do mundo, estava em seus devaneios quando um calafrio lhe veio e arrepiou-se todo, quando ouviu uma baixa voz ao seu ouvido:

- Olá gatinho, sentiu minha falta?

- Malfoy, imbecil, saia de perto dele! – disse Lina sacando sua varinha e apontando perigosamente para o peito do garoto.


End file.
